25 Days of Christmas
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: The 25 Days of Fics challenged from tumblr renamed to 25 Days of Christmas. Including: pompous pep, pitch pearl, temporal trust, christmas cheer, holiday fun, and good tidings to all.
1. Mistletoe

Oh look! Another challenge!

What am I doing to myself?

* * *

Danny smiled as he decorated his apartment. This was the first year he could actually celebrate Christmas as this would be the first year he lived on his own. His parents always fought and had stopped celebrating it in recent years. After that incident with Ghostwriter, he had learned to love Christmas. The young hybrid's family hadn't kept that lesson, which disappointed him, but he kept quiet about it.

Christmas music played softly in the background as he finished his tree. Floating, the ghost hero grabbed the star when the doorbell rang.

Raising an eyebrow, the raven hair landed and walked towards his front door. Surprise flew across his features when he saw Vlad standing there. "Vlad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Daniel, why else?" The billionaire chuckled, walking in when Danny stood to the side. Ever since he was sixteen they had put aside their differences and became friends, allies too. Sometimes they would get under the other's skin, but it was usually just for fun. They were extremely close now. Even closer than Danny and his two best friends, which was strange, but he chalked it up to them being the only two halfas.

"I'm just surprised. You never mentioned coming over. Do you want something to drink?" The young hybrid asked as he locked the door behind him. When Vlad didn't answer right away, he faced him with a curious look. "Vlad?"

Midnight blue eyes turned to him, mirth on the man's face. "I didn't expect you to decorate. Your parents stopped celebrating Christmas because of their fighting, I had assumed you took that as well." The billionaire continued to glance around the room, admiring the hard work and decorations.

"Nah, I love it. Which I guess is weird considering I used to hate it. This is the first year I've been able to celebrate it though." One of his decorations on the ceiling caught Vlad's eye, making the man smirk.

The billionaire walked over to it, standing right underneath it before gesturing for Danny to come over to him. "Daniel, do you know what that is?"

Glancing up, he frowned slightly. "No, I just grabbed basically every type of decoration I could. I thought it was holly or something."

"Or something is correct." Without another word, Vlad pulled him flush against his chest.

"Vlad-" His words were cut off as the man's lips sealed over his own, making his eyes wide. The kiss was short and sweet, only a few seconds long. When they pulled apart, Vlad was smirking as he stared wide eyed at the man. "Wha…?"

A hand cupped his cheek, making him suddenly blush as everything caught up to him. "Were you eating a candy cane before this?"

"I...why did you kiss me?"

Vlad pointed up, a smile on his face. "That's mistletoe, my dear little badger." Eyes going wide, he flew up to the decoration and ripped it down, face red as he floated back down. Arms wrapped around him from behind, a face nuzzled his neck. Danny felt his heart race, his skin tingling from where the man's goatee was gently rubbing against his neck.

"Do you want to help me decorate?" The young hybrid mumbled out, his hands resting on the arms wrapped around him. His face the same red as the stripes on his sweater.

"I would love to."


	2. Hot Chocolate

Muahahahaha.

I'm not sorry.

* * *

Steam curled into the air above the mug as tiny marshmallows were dropped in. A smile lifted Danny's lips as he then shook the whipped cream can before putting a good chunk on top of the marshmallows. Once the two mugs were finished, he headed towards the living room where his boyfriend sat, going through netflix to pick a movie.

Phantom grinned at him, patting the seat next to him as he pressed play on the movie. The raven hair handed him the mug as he sat, curling against the other's side. Danny tossed a blanket over their legs while the white haired teen situated their pillows.

"Thanks," Phantom mumbled as he took a sip, smiling at the taste. "Perfect as always."

Danny grinned before taking a healthy drink of his own. When he pulled away, he licked his lips. His boyfriend laughed, making the raven hair raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Without warning, the white haired teen leaned over and licked the tip of his nose. Blushing, he opened his mouth to say something when the tongue then licked the corner of his mouth before lips brushed the corner. Red filled his cheeks, heat radiating from them. "You had whipped cream on your face," Phantom responded simply before going back to his hot chocolate.

Scooping a good chunk of his whipped cream up, he smirked. "Hey Phantom! Say ah!" The white haired teen turned to him, opening his mouth to say 'what' when he shoved the whipped cream in. Leaning over, Danny then pushed his tongue in, tasting the drink faintly with the cream. Phantom leaned against him, pushing the whipped cream into his mouth too.

When the whipped cream was gone, they pulled apart, both of their faces flushed. "Tastes even better coming from your mouth," his boyfriend purred, licking his lips, his tongue brushing Danny's lips as well since they were still close. The raven haired blushed even more before turning to his hot chocolate and taking a sip.

His hand was pulled up and then fingers licked clean, mirth on Phantom's face. "Hey! Can we watch the movie now?" Danny's skin burned from the touches, going straight to his groin, but he pushed it away. They were going to spend the day cuddling, not having sex. At least, not until he could finally watch a Christmas movie.

"Of course," the white haired teen teased. Happy, he turned towards the movie, which they had missed the first five minutes of. Lips were suddenly at his ear, making him shiver. "Unless you want to do something fun with the whipped cream? You can have some of my cream if you want."

Danny rolled his eyes as he scooped the rest of the whipped cream out of his mug before shoving it in Phantom's face. "Later, I want to-mff" his words were cut off as whipped cream covered lips sealed over his own as a hand took his mug and put it on the table.

Well, they could always watch the movie and drink hot chocolate later. They would be out of whipped cream though.


	3. Snow

A soft sigh filled the room from the hybrid. Snow fell down in heavy clumps, the wind whipping the flakes everywhere. It had been a snow day at school, but now he was bored. The snow was so bad it was advised for nobody to drive in it, so that meant no going to a friend's house. How was he going to explain how he got there if he flew?

His head rested in his hand on the window sill, watching some people brave the snow to walk places. At least his parents had actually listened to the weather report and were prepared. Their pantry and fridge were stocked, not to mention they had a generator for the house anyway. So if the power went out, it wouldn't be out for long.

Danny's ghost sense went off before strong arms wrapped around him. Smiling, he leaned into the embrace, not at all bothered by the cold of his lover. "Not enjoying the snow Daniel?"

Smirking, he twisted around just enough to meet Clockwork's eyes. "I'm just bored, but now that you're here, I'm fine." They kissed softly before hugging tightly. The two had been busy lately and it had been a while since they had seen one another. "I missed you," the teen whispered.

"I missed you as well," the time ghost whispered back, threading his fingers through Danny's hair. They stayed like that, just curled in each other's arms on his bed, watching the snow fall.


	4. Candy Canes

This was my immediate idea and it had me cracking up laughing when it came to mind.

I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

Phantom rested on the bed in just his boxers, enjoying a single night of freedom from his duties. Valerie and he had finally found a deal so they could each have days off from ghost hunting. He still did it more than she, but he didn't require sleep or to study, so it made sense. Not to mention he recovered faster. Luckily it was in the middle of the week and Christmas break had started today, so at least he had his boyfriend now.

Who was currently sucking on a large candy cane from the corner of his mouth while playing video games.

"Danny, are you going to spend time with me, or just sit there and play games?"

The raven hair paused the game before turning to look at him. Pulling the candy cane out of his mouth, he rose an eyebrow. "I thought you said you wanted to rest?"

Frowning, he sat up, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hand. "I do, but I want to relax with you. You've been so busy with exams I haven't seen you much."

Danny left his game on pause as he stood up and sat next to Phantom. "You've been doing a lot of ghost fighting for Valerie since she had exams too." The human spun the candy cane around in his mouth, his green eyes following the holiday treat. Suddenly smirking, the raven hair pulled the candy cane out to talk. "Wanna do something _fun_?"

The ghost eyed him for a second before sighing. There was no point in resisting. He caved to Danny easily no matter how against he was to something at first. "Does it involve me actually getting to cum this time?"

"Yup!" The smile made his core thrum a little faster, a soft blush filling his cheeks. He could never say no to his human. Even if he didn't get to climax afterwards. In truth, just spending time with Danny was enough for him. Although the raven hair's hormones thought the complete opposite of that. Often. "Lie down, you won't have to do anything. I'll make you feel amazing tonight."

Smiling, the ghost leaned over and gave the teen a soft kiss. Lying on his back, Phantom shivered when his boxers were slid down his legs, the candy cane back in Danny's mouth. Hot hands trailed slowly over his body, lovingly. His nerves igniting from every touch of his lover.

The teen pulled the candy cane out to kiss Phantom, sugar and peppermint on his lips and tongue. One hand continued to move across his body as the other kept the candy cane out of the away, but still near. Why didn't Danny just put it away?

When the two broke apart for air, the raven hair's lips moved down his body, licking and sucking in all his sensitive spots. As they neared his growing arousal, they suddenly pulled away. Opening his eyes, Phantom whined softly as he watched Danny reach over into the side table. He stared at the new bottle of lube in the teen's hand as he came back over to the ghost. That was a type of bottle he hadn't seen before. Was it different than their normal one?

Danny popped the cap and the scent of peppermint filled the air. Almost like a...candy cane. His human could really get into the seasons with the flavored lube he bought. Phantom didn't even know how he got half of the stuff he did, or where.

Lips suddenly wrapped around his half hard member, a finger tracing his entrance before sliding in. A soft moan filled the room as Phantom felt his eyes slip back closed. After a few thrusts of the finger another entered him. Surprise had him arching up as his eyes snapped open. "Danny?" The teen was working fast, much faster than normal. Was he in that much of a hurry? He hadn't seemed like it, but his arousal could be turned on like a switch sometimes.

The response he got was a hum around his cock, making him moan in return. Fisting the sheets, the ghost was further confused when Danny pulled off of him. A glance up showed that the candy cane was back in the teen's mouth. Irritated, Phantom reached up to snatch it away when the raven hair leaned back. He took it out before licking it all over in place of the hero's cock. The teasing blue eyes watched him as the tongue swiped over every inch of the candy cane.

"Is this what you meant by fun?" Danny wasn't one to tease, surprisingly, so it was strange that he was doing so now. And it was beyond annoying.

A lifted eyebrow was his response before a smirk, that sent shivers down the ghost's spine, appeared on those slightly swollen lips. "Aren't you the one who always says 'patience is a virtue'?" The raven hair asked with a small eye roll. The fingers suddenly left him as the candy cane was lowered. Face flushing a bright green, Phantom attempted to sit up before Danny could do what he thought he was going to do. A hand that wrapped around his member had him freezing in place, long enough for the saliva coated candy cane to slip inside him.

Moaning, Phantom's head fell back, irritation still there as pleasure filled in with it. "Why the hell did you just stick your candy cane up my ass?" The ghost asked breathlessly. Although he couldn't deny that the different sensation felt good. Was this why his human had been eating a larger than normal candy cane in the first place?

"You'll see in a bit," mumbled the raven hair as he worked the treat in and out as if it was his fingers or cock. When the holiday treat hit his prostate, Phantom moaned, arching into it to get more of that wonderful feeling. Despite the lube, he could tell the candy cane was sticky, giving it more friction as it slid in and out. A very strange feeling, but not unpleasant as Phantom was embarrassed to admit even to himself.

"Danny," the hero panted out, wanting to be touched or kissed. The hand on his shaft wasn't moving, just holding him to make sure he didn't move. After a while, the candy cane was suddenly pulled out, giving him an empty feeling. Before he could question it, lips and tongue were at his entrance instead.

A loud moan fell from his lips as his hand rested in the raven hair. Danny licked up the flavored lube before sticking his tongue him, twisting and prodding. The hand began to pump him, making his hips twitch, not sure which way to move. Which way to thrust. He had never been rimmed, but it was more amazing than he imagined. Now he understood the flavored lube, although the candy cane still didn't make sense to him. His human was a weird one after all. Danny _was_ dating a ghost.

"Oh god, Phantom, you taste so good," the teen mumbled into him, shoving his tongue further.

Panting, he tried to get enough air to speak. "You're an ass, that's not me ah! That's the…" All his words left when the other hand played with his balls while he was being stroked and rimmed, the tongue just barely skimming his prostate.

"I may be an ass but I'm eating yours right now." If he wasn't experiencing so much pleasure at the moment he would have phased Danny half through the floor. Gently yanking on the hair whenever a jolt of pleasure went through him, the ghost couldn't do much besides moan and writhe on the bed.

The coil in his lower abdomen pulled tighter as Danny worked faster, harder. "Danny," the hero whined when he was on the brink. Understanding, the raven hair pulled away to shove two fingers back in, jabbing his prostate hard. That was his undoing as he came onto his stomach and Danny. Mostly his hands, but some on his face too.

Phantom's chest heaved while he lied back, just enjoying his afterglow. A soft chuckle made him look up before green coated his cheeks all the way to his ears. There was Danny, cum on his face and hands, licking the same candy cane that had just been up his ass. "Did you have fun?" Mirth was on his lover's face while he continued to lick the stupid treat.

The ghost's response was to promptly kick him off the bed before heading for the shower. Just as the door closed, he heard Danny yell from his room, "I have other flavored candy canes I haven't tried yet!" The flush managed to spread even further. Phantom knew that until Christmas, he was going to experience the same thing again and again. Danny wouldn't be satisfied until he tried every flavor.

Green eyes rolled and a fond smirk pulled his lips when the ghost heard Danny un-pause the game as he started the shower. Well, it wouldn't be so bad. At least he could spend the holiday's with his love. Even if that love was a horny teenager who loved video games.

And candy canes apparently.


	5. Christmas Tree

Here, have some sickly sweet fluff-stuff.

It'll rot your teeth out.

* * *

Danny stared at the massive tree in the middle of their ballroom. "Vlad?"

"Yes little badger?"

"Why...is there a huge ass tree here?"

The billionaire came into view while rolling his eyes. "We're holding a Christmas party here, of course I'm going to thoroughly decorate. Besides, this is the only room in the house that will hold one of the trees from our backyard." A kiss to his cheek had him smiling reluctantly. That's what he got for telling the man how cool it would be to have one of their own trees in the mansion.

"Okay, so putting aside your fruitloopiness," he received a flick to the head for that one. "How are we going to decorate it?"

"I bought a lot of extra decorations. As for putting them up, who needs such things as a ladder when one has ghost powers?"

A smirk filled the young hybrid's face as an idea came to mind. Glancing to the billionaire, he received a questioning look in response. Transforming, he picked Vlad up before flying towards the top of the tree and dropping him there. "Daniel!"

Shrugging, he floated a little away and out of reach, midnight blue eyes flashing red in irritation. "Every tree needs a fruitloop in it!" His words turned into a shout of surprise when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ceiling by his lover. Damn Vlad and his teleportation.

"Very funny Daniel. And do you know what every fruitloop needs?" The smirk on the man's face had his heart racing. Not sure what to answer with, he just shook his head. "A little badger," Vlad stated happily before kissing him.

Laughing into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the older hybrid's neck. "Exactly why you're a fruitloop," he mumbled against Vlad's lips.

"Hm, maybe, but I'm your fruitloop." A kiss to his nose had him giggling softly.

"All mine."


	6. Angel

Phantom watched as Danny put an angel on the tree, situating it just right before grabbing more decorations. Green eyes kept flickering back to the angel, his thoughts twirling around in his mind.

"Danny?"

"Yeah," the teen asked, distracted with picking out places to hang the ornaments.

"Do you think angels exist?"

Blue eyes flickered over to him before back to the tree. "What made you think of that?"

Shrugging, he sat up, grabbing a box of ornaments and handing them to his lover. "I saw the angel you put on the tree and it made me curious. Do you think angels exist? Or are they just things made up?"

The raven hair hummed softly, taking a moment to think about it before answering. "I think it's possible. Nobody thought ghosts existed, but here you are. Same could be for angels."

Phantom smirked, handing some tinsel to the teen. "Does that mean demons could exist too?"

"I guess? Doesn't that mean anything could exist?"

"Yeah, you're right. So we'll never know." Green eyes flickered back to the angel, curiosity just slightly abated. Although, he didn't need an angel, even if he was dead.

He had Danny.


	7. Pie

"Pie?"

"Yes, pie, I know you're a ghost, but you've had to of heard of pie before!"

"I have, I'm just unsure as to why you are asking me about it."

"If you want some of course!" Danny rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. Clockwork rose an eyebrow, further confused by the hybrid's reactions.

"Daniel, I'm a ghost, I don't eat. You know this." The raven hair's smile became brighter, making the ghost become curious. "What?"

Holding out a pie, Danny seemed proud of himself as he shook it in front of the temporal ghost. "I made it out of stuff from the ghost zone! And ectoplasm. Vlad helped me make it so you can eat it!" The smile on the hero's face made his clock move just a bit faster as he took the pie.

"Thank you."

The teen rubbed the back of his neck, green coating his cheeks. "Thank me after you've tried it, I don't know if it turned out good or not."

Placing a kiss on the flushed cheek, he chuckled softly when Danny became shy and turned the other way. "Thank you for thinking of me my little halfa."

"Whatever," he heard mumbled back to him, green on the tips of the teen's ears. For the first time in his existence, Clockwork celebrated Christmas.


	8. Tinsel

"Daniel, this is getting everywhere and I won't clean it up," the billionaire grumbled as he plucked shining silver strands off his suit.

The raven hair rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Isn't that what the maids are for?"

"The maids are to keep the rest of the mansion in check as the upkeep is too much for one person. They are not here to clean up after your ridiculous messes."

Danny laughed, rolling his eyes. "Dad, come on, it's just a little bit of tinsel. Get in the holiday spirit!"

Midnight blue eyes narrowed at him before he sighed and walked out of the family room. Where most of the decorations were currently residing. All of the halls got basic decorations, but the main rooms got the most. And Danny did a lot of it himself. And was proud of it. Ever since his mom died four years back in December, his father never got into Christmas again.

But Danny would show him, that it was about celebrating what they had and being together, not always about bad times.

Besides, that's what Mom would have wanted.

She loved Christmas and used to be the one to help him decorate. All while Vlad would be watching football or reading, just enjoying their fun. That first Christmas had been hard, the mansion had been left empty as they went abroad for the holiday. This year was different and he was going to make sure of it.

The first thing to do though,

was make sure there was tinsel all over his father's car and in his office at work in the morning.


	9. Ice Skating

"Phantom!" Danny yelled, wobbling on the ice, trying to keep himself steady. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

The ghost was currently bent over, laughing so hard he was crying. "I thought you wanted to ice skate?" He asked, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"I said to teach me!"

"I am," the ghost chuckled, staying just out of reach.

Danny growled, trying to launch himself at his boyfriend before he landed face first on the ice. "Ow," the raven hair mumbled, rubbing his nose. Blue eyes glared up as he crawled across the ice. Surprisingly this made more headway than on his feet. "I'm going home."

"Aw don't be a party pooper."

"Don't be a dick then," he grumbled, only teen feet from snow now. Arms wrapped around his torso, hauling him up and keeping him floating for a minute. Just as he was about to ask what Phantom was doing _now_, ice formed on the bottom of his sneakers. Twin blades of clear ice, better than any ice skates ever made.

"I'm sorry, but you were just too funny." The hero kissed his cheek before nuzzling him. "I'll help you now, promise."

Danny rolled his eyes, but reluctantly leaned into his boyfriend's nuzzle. His ghost was full of mirth, always wanting to tease and play around. Still, Phantom loved him, he knew that much.

Even if he was a complete dick most of the time.


	10. Frost

Clockwork shivered as Danny frosted over the glass on his chest, swirling designs of ice spreading across. It was something, for whatever reason, the teen loved to do. He would make pictures, sculptures, anything he could out of snow and ice on the temporal ghost. But in that moment, they were more connected than ever.

Because his glass was like the window to his core. His core being the clock that resided in his chest. And when the hybrid manipulated the snow, he would coat his hand in ice. Pure, crystal clear ice that made it look as if Danny's hand was made of glass.

And the teen's core was somewhat exposed like that, just like Clockwork's. They felt each other through their cores whenever they did this. It was something more calm and relaxing than just lying in one another's arms. It sent a different type of pleasure through them than when they had sex. This was a pleasure that made their whole body warm with love. Made them feel closer than ever before. Connect without words, just touch; in a calm and relaxing manner.

Clockwork always looked forward to it. Even if it was the one time he actually felt cold from the frost forming on his glass.


	11. Eggnog

I personally hate eggnog. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Taking a sip, the teen blanched before handing the cup back while sticking his tongue out. "Dude, that's gross."

"It's a refined taste."

"No, it's a fruitloop taste."

Midnight blue eyes rolled while a smirk teased his lips. "You just can't appreciate a classic holiday drink." Vlad took a sip, his eyes lit up in amusement. "Although, you might not appreciate it because it has brandy in it."

Danny gave him a glare before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. Of course his boyfriend would be someone who likes eggnog. A hand cupped his chin, forcing his face to the side. Lips covered his own as his eyes slipped closed.

A tongue swiped his lower lip before teeth lightly nibbled. Opening his mouth in a soft sigh, Vlad's tongue slid in. His own slowly stroked the other, making him moan softly while the hand on his chin moved his head whatever way worked best.

When the two hybrid's pulled away, the teen scrunched up his nose. "You taste like eggnog."

"That was the point, little badger."

The ghost hero rolled his eyes this time before smiling softly. He couldn't deny that the drink didn't taste nearly as bad when he tasted it on his boyfriend. But he wouldn't tell the billionaire that. Instead he just snuggled up to his side and watched tv.


	12. Cider

Breathing into his hands, Danny shivered. Why did it have to be so cold out? And why did he agree to come with Tucker to this stupid video game release in the middle of December? Groaning softly, he glared at his friend typing away on his phone. Totally unaffected by the cold.

At least they had brought some chairs to sit in, since they would be here until eight in the morning. And at the moment it was only...ten at night and they had already been sitting here for four hours.

Although they were first in line, but to Danny and didn't want the game _this_ much, it wasn't worth it.

The raven hair shivered again, his breath coming out in soft puffs in front of him. Blue eyes glanced up to the sky, searching for any hint of the town hero. But he knew he was probably fighting off the ghosts, too busy to notice Danny sitting there shivering to death. He wore layers and he was still cold. What was up with that?

Pulling his scarf tighter, he pulled his legs up on the folding chair, trying to keep all of his body heat in one small area. His eyes began to slip closed, sleep at the edge of his mind. Maybe he could manage to sleep through part of the night. The raven hair glanced over, noticing that Tucker was already falling asleep. Rolling his eyes, he snuggled into the chair, trying to keep the wind on his back.

Warmth woke up the dozing teen. Blinking, he saw two blankets wrapped around him while a hat was being placed on his head. Blue eyes glanced up, a smile on his lips. Phantom was fixing the hat on his head and pulling the blankets closer around the no longer shivering teen. "I still can't believe you agreed to do this with Tucker," the ghost muttered before he pulled off the backpack he had.

"I owed him for all those times he's covered me with you." Shrugging, Danny couldn't stop the smile that seemed stuck on his face. "Are you going to stay?"

"Of course," Phantom replied while he pulled out hot food. "I can't let my boyfriend get sick or stolen away by ghosts." Cold lips touched his own, making him shiver for a completely different reason. "I brought you some food and a hot drink." The ghost floated cross legged in front of him while he poured the liquid into a mug from a regular thermos, steam curling into the air. As the mug was placed in his hands, he sighed at the warmth. The smell wafted up to him, making Danny grin.

"Cider?" Taking a sip, he moaned at the warmth going down his throat before taking a few more. "Thanks," Danny murmured as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I have the best boyfriend ever."

Phantom smiled, placing the food onto a plate before handing to Danny. Blinking, he quickly dug into it. "I had your mom help me make it...that was an interesting experience." A green blush tainted the ghost's cheeks, making him wonder what happened. He could find out later, right now, he was going to enjoy the warmth and the fact his boyfriend was with him.

Danny ended up spending most of the night just enjoying his time with Phantom and drinking cider. Which suddenly became his new favorite hot drink.


	13. Peppermint

"Okay Danny, what about you? What's your favorite smell?"

"Peppermint," the teen answered instantly and without hesitation.

The group of friends stared at him, confused. "Really?" Valerie asked. "Didn't you say a few years ago you hated peppermint?"

Shrugging, he took a sip of his drink. "I used to," a blush coated his cheeks as he thought of why it changed. "But I changed my mind."

Sam eyed him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "And you're not going to tell us why?"

Smirking, he shook his head. "Nope. That's not part of the rules." The group groaned, wanting to know the hybrid's secret of why he changed his mind. A memory floated in his mind, making him blush as he gazed into his drink.

"_Daniel? Is something the matter?" The billionaire was gazing at the teen while he stared at the man wide eyed._

"_Uh, you changed your cologne," he pointed out dumbly, the scent wafting gently over him. The man smelled amazing, even more amazing than usual._

_Vlad chuckled before straightening his tie in the mirror. "I always switch to this one for the month of December. It's a very festive scent so I save it for the holidays. Do you not care for it?" Midnight blue eyes glanced to him, a silver eyebrow rose in question._

_Walking up, he shoved his nose into the crook of the man's neck, taking a deep inhale. Peppermint. He hated peppermint. At least...until it mixed with his boyfriend's scent making it smell a million times better. There was something else in there he couldn't quite place but it pulled everything together and it was the most wonderful scent. "You smell amazing," he mumbled, pressing himself closer and trying to cover himself in the scent._

_The older hybrid laughed, the movement traveling through his own body. "Thank you. I'm surprised, I could have sworn you told me once you hated peppermint."_

"_I did. I don't anymore."_

"_Oh Daniel," Vlad laughed, hugging the teen back. "If I had known this was the way to get you close to me without argument, I would have worn it long ago."_

"_Shut up and let me smell you." Vlad laughed again, winding his fingers through Danny's hair as he inhaled the scent of his boyfriend._

That had been the first year he enjoyed Christmas and their first year spending it together. Danny always looked forward to Christmas now, not just to be with the man, but to be able to smell the peppermint cologne he loved.


	14. Gingerbread

Danny smiled as he helped his son make gingerbread. It was Christmas time once again, and it was a tradition to make it by scratch for cookies and the gingerbread house. A pang went through his heart, but he pushed it away. Right now, he needed to focus on his son.

"Daddy!"

"Yes?" He smiled down, laughing when he noticed just how covered Will was in flour. "Looks like you'll need a bath later."

"What about Papa?"

Keeping the smile on his face, he continued to roll out the dough. "We're going to make all of it and bring it to him. But if you want to wait to decorate it, we can do it in the hospital." He ruffled his son's hair before going back to the dough. At least if they did it in the hospital room, Vlad would somewhat be there with them.

They put the gingerbread into the oven to let it bake. He made just the right amount for all the cookies and the parts of the house, along with extra incase any broke. "Alright, how about we have a bath while they cook?"

"Will you do the snowflakes?"

"Always." Danny set the timer before they headed upstairs for a quick bath. He didn't even notice the flour they had tracked from the kitchen.

The next day, the hybrid drove to the hospital, his heart in his throat. Snow drifted down, just a few flakes, nothing more. Will cheered and giggled, wanting to play in it, his little hand reaching for the window. "Daddy, does Papa like snow?"

"Of course, although he likes summer more than winter."

He pulled into the familiar parking lot and parked in his usual spot. Danny held his son's hand as they walked into the hospital. The staff greeted them with warm smiles and "Merry Christmas" as they made their way to the same room they had been visiting for over a year. This would be the second Christmas without him.

They knocked on the door, a thing he had started long ago with hopes of always hearing-

"Come in."

Danny dropped the container filled with the cookies as he yanked the door open, the familiar voice making his heart race. He pulled Will in with him, the little boy surprised at the sudden movement, his dark blue eyes gazing at the dropped cookies while Danny continued to pull him in.

There was Vlad.

Sitting up and gazing at him, his hair around his shoulders while a nurse and doctor took a few tests and readings. The young hybrid froze, thinking he was dreaming. "Papa!" Will cried before he raced over and climbed onto the bed. Vlad hugged him, and the spell broke on Danny. Tears streamed down his face while his legs shakily and slowly moved him towards the bed.

He didn't notice the doctor and nurse giving them a warm smile. He didn't notice that their commotion made a small crowd of staff and patients. None of that mattered, because before him was Vlad.

And for the first time in 16 months, he was awake.

"Daniel," the man said, holding out his hand. He took it as he reached the side of the bed. Wrapping his arms around both his son and husband, he cried. He cried so hard that he choked on his sobs, that snot ran down his face, that he was shaking, that everyone could hear him. Danny didn't care. Because he had his husband back.

He had him back.

"Papa, what's wrong with Daddy?" The little boy asked from the hug he was stuck in.

Danny didn't hear Vlad answer, just that the frail arms squeezed them both, arms that he never thought would move again. "I love you, I love you so much. Vlad, oh my god, Vlad." He hiccuped, a hand winding into his hair like it used to, the older hybrid shushing him softly.

"I'm here, my little badger. I love you too, I love both of you." He could hear the tears in the man's voice as they all hugged. Will held onto them both tightly as his Daddy and Papa cried. After a few minutes, he pulled away, gazing into the midnight blue eyes he had seen in their son. "Merry Christmas, my love." The older halfa wiped away Danny's tears as he did the same for Vlad.

Laughing, he ran his fingers through the silver hair. "How did you know it was Christmas?"

"Besides the decorations?" The man's voice was rough and throaty from long disuse, but it was music to his ears. "The doctor told me before you arrived. How about we celebrate a little? We can discuss everything tomorrow."

Nodding, he leaned into the hand on his cheek. His heart felt full. For the first time since the accident, Danny's heart felt complete. Smiling stupidly, he cupped the billionaire's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Claps and cheering startled him, making the ghost hero pull away to look.

All of the doctors and nurses they had known since Vlad had been in the hospital were there, cheering and clapping for them. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he held the man's hand tightly. The doctor and nurse that had been in there continued their tests and questions, while he sat on the edge of the bed and Will in Vlad's lap. It didn't escape Danny's notice that Will's little hand was tightly clenched onto his Papa's shirt. Despite their son being only 3, he still remembered Vlad and missed him just as much.

One of the nurses brought their container of cookies, handing it to Danny with a smile. After they deemed Vlad well enough to put off some more tests until tomorrow, they opened the container to begin their decorating. The first time since they had put Vlad in this room, laughter and smiles filled it. The air warm and content.

Danny didn't care if he had to spend Christmas in the hospital or that they weren't around any other family. That the smell that they had was cleaning supplies and cookies, not the normal holiday scents at home. The sounds weren't Christmas music or a Christmas movie on tv. Or that they couldn't cook their Christmas dinner and had to order out instead. That they would have to bring Will's presents to be opened tomorrow with Vlad and not today.

None of it mattered because to him, Vlad waking up was the best Christmas present he could have gotten.


	15. Presents

AU of Phantom and Danny being twins instead. Phantom kept his name and there are reasons for it as I'm going to continue this AU.

* * *

Danny smiled, his eyes drifting over to his brother. Phantom was still asleep, soft snores escaping his lips. A grin stretched the raven hair's lips before he pounced. A loud grunt came from his twin below before green eyes opened to glare at him. "Danny, what the fuck are you doing?"

"It's Christmas dude! Time to go open presents!" He smiled, hugging his brother tightly. A hand shot out and pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with an 'oof'.

The blanket moved to cover the white haired teen once again. "We're not five. Go back to sleep, they'll still be there in a few hours." Danny rolled his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips.

"You won't say that when you see just how many gifts we have this year." A green eye opened to look at him. "Since Mom and Dad's business picked up a ton, they were able to get us a shit load of stuff. And I think one of them is a the new playstation." He saw the green eye close before the white haired teen sat up and stretched, a small grin on his face.

Gently punching Phantom in the shoulder, he got up and dashed out of the bedroom before bounding down the steps. His brother wasn't far behind, tackeling him to the ground in the living room. "I don't think so Danny! I get to go first this year!"

"No way! You didn't even want to get up!" He tried to move out from under his twin, but Phantom was the one who followed in their mom's footsteps on fighting ability. They continued to wrestle, smiles on their faces as soft grunts came from the two teens.

"You persuaded me, now stay down Fenton."

"We're both Fenton you dork!"

"Boys!" His mother called, laughing from the kitchen. "You can open your presents later. First we're going to have breakfast."

The two identical teens groaned before making their way to the table, mouths watering at the sight of Christmas pancakes.

Presents could wait.

First they had to stuff their faces with the special pancakes their mom made every year on Christmas.


	16. Fireplace

Blowing into his hands, Vlad sighed as he scooted the love seat closer to the fireplace. He hated winter. His fire core didn't like the cold so neither did he. The billionaire felt the cold all the way to his bones. It bothered him a lot more than before he gained his powers. Although summer was wonderful because he could never get too hot. Daniel on the other hand, hated summer. He preferred to stay inside because of his ice core.

Perhaps living in Wisconsin was not the best of ideas.

The front door slammed, signaling that his lover was home. "Vlad?" The voice called from the front hall.

"In here Daniel," he called. The cozy den quite warm, but still not enough for him. The fireplace was roaring and since it was small, the heat circulated well. Snow floated down slowly outside the window, building up on the ground and trees.

Raven hair peeked in the door, a smile on his face. "Hey fruitloop." Vlad rolled his eyes, the old nickname making him smile.

"Good evening little badger, how was your day?" He tilted his face up as Danny leaned over and kissed him for a few moments before sitting down next to him on the love seat. Blue eyes glanced over him, a small laugh escaping at how bundled up he was.

"It was good. Boring though. Were you that cold in work?"

"Daniel, it's almost below freezing with the wind chill and all I could wear was my suit in the office. Of course I was cold." A small shiver ran through his body then, accentuating his point. The young halfa scooted closer, bumping their hips together. He frowned when he noticed that Danny was only wearing a light jacket.

Cool hands wrapped around his own, gently rubbing them to get more warmth. Lips were touching his ear, making him shiver for a different reason. "I know a perfect way to make you so hot you'll be begging for me to cool you off." A tongue caressed the shell of his ear before teeth nibbled his lobe. Lips trailed down to his neck, kissing and licking the exposed skin there.

"We've never made love in front of the fireplace, so why not?" Danny laughed before he pushed slowly Vlad down on the couch, his hands slipping the blanket off as the lips continued to caress his neck. Smiling happily, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the attention from his lover.

Perhaps winter wasn't as bad as he thought.


	17. Stockings

Lame drabble is lame, I'm sorryrryyyyy

* * *

Phantom blushed, green spreading across his cheeks as he shifted with embarrassment. "Danny," the ghost whined. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"You lost so yeah," the teen smirked as he watched his boyfriend shuffle around. "Besides, we aren't going anywhere, so I don't know why you're so embarrassed." He earned a sudden snowball to the face for that comment, making him roll his eyes.

"Because I'm wearing a woman's elf costume! Of course it's embarrassing! Not to mention you took pictures…"

The raven hair smirked, his eyes shining brightly. "Duh I took pictures. Now come on, are we gonna watch a movie or not?"

Phantom sighed before he nodded. They set up the tv in their bedroom before cuddling on the bed. Blue eyes glanced down, wandering over the costume.

A green no sleeve dress as the main part of it. Little bells hanging from random edges the top and bottom as it barely reached mid thigh. A black belt with red stripes was cinched around Phantom's waist, holding the dress in more. Although it was pretty close fitting to begin with. A green elfin hat sat on the snow white hair while white stockings with green stripes ran up the legs to the bottom of the dress. Boots were part of it, but Phantom refused to put the boots on. The teen didn't mind as they weren't leaving.

The stockings were Danny's favorite part anyway. Why cover any of that up?

His hand wandered down the leg to play with the top of the stocking, earning a soft glare from his boyfriend. Ha. The green never left his cheeks. Ignoring the glare, his fingers trailed over the leg, a pulse of desire traveling through him.

Damn, Phantom had sexy legs.


	18. Cookies

Badger Cereal and Temporal Trust in one haha. Vlad is Danny's father in this one.

* * *

Danny floated into the tower, glancing around as his feet touched the ground. A couple of the gears that were attached to him flew over, running into him as they chittered and chimed, happy he was back. Laughing, he pet them as they nuzzled against the teen. "I've missed you guys too."

"Ah, Daniel, right on time."

"For you, that's whenever you know I'm coming."

A smirk teased those blue lips. "Exactly."

Walking over, he pressed their lips together, his heart filing with warmth at finally being back with his love. "Have the gears behaved," the hybrid asked with a glance to them. They seemed to glow slightly green as they turned away from him.

Clockwork chuckled, his arm wrapping around Danny's waist. "Mostly, why do you ask?"

Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a tin. The gears peeked up, trying to see in it. "I've brought them, and you, something." Opening the lid, it was completely packed with Christmas cookies. The gears chimed loudly before diving into the cookies. Danny laughed as he placed the tin down on the floor before grabbing a handful of cookies for themselves. They munched on the cookies, absorbing them into their little bodies. "I had Dad help me make them okay for ghosts, with ectoplasm and stuff from the Ghost Zone."

A hand wound into his hair, making him smile as the fingers gently massaged his scalp. "Thank you Daniel. Tell Vlad hello for me when you head home." Clockwork took one, biting off a piece. Smiling, the teen turned to take a bite of his own when the hand in his hair tilted his head to the side and up. Just as he went to ask what, lips met his own as the piece of cookie slid into his mouth. Startled, he took it before lightly chewing. A green flush spread across Danny's face as he chewed, his lips moving against his ghost's. "They're delicious," the time master stated as he licked the hybrid's lips lightly.

Pulling away, he went back to quietly munching on a cookie as Clockwork chuckled. They ate their cookies as they watched the gears come and go, each taking one out of the tin for them to eat, a chime of thanks coming from each of them. A soft and quiet air settled around them as they all ate the cookies, a flush still on Danny's face.


	19. Santa

Continuation of Gingerbread.

* * *

"Papa, is Santa real?" Vlad gazed at their son, surprised by the question. He was only six after all.

"Of course Will, why do you ask?" He threaded his fingers through the black hair, exactly the same shade and thickness as his husband. The child was looking up at him with the same eyes. He knew that when ghosts have children, they took on traits of one parent or the other, hardly any of the traits mixing in physical appearance. But that was because ghost's DNA was through their ectoplasm so they had no genetic line.

That had been a very interesting and memorable experience when they found out he and Danny could conceive their own child while in ghost form. Although a very stressful and exhausting one, it was well worth it. The two hybrids originally thought they were going to have to adopt to have a child. Only close friends and family members knew the truth, everyone else was told they had a surrogate and they both donated sperm. Vlad told them that they weren't sure who was the biological father, but neither cared so long as one of them were it.

Will fiddled with the toy rocket he got from his daddy. "Because he gets you what you ask for right? For Christmas?"

"Of course, so long as you are a good boy throughout most of the year."

"Well, I made sure I was extra good when you were in the hospital, but Santa didn't wake you up like I asked." Vlad's eyes went wide. He had been in the hospital in his coma for four months that Christmas. Will would have only been two at the time. Although, having a baby born as a half ghost changed things. He progressed faster than other children, especially in intelligence.

"Ah, I see," Vlad muttered, understanding the source of the question. He was somewhat surprised that Will even thought of it. Perhaps because Christmas is coming up. "Sometimes, Santa doesn't give us what we ask for, because even he can't do it." He pet the soft black hair, gazing into the dark blue eyes. "He may have magic, but it doesn't mean he can grant every wish."

The little boy looked thoughtful for a moment, his hand running over the rocket. Will smiled as he looked up to him, arms wrapping around his neck. "I like the person who woke you up. Without them I wouldn't have my papa and Daddy would still be sad." The older hybrid's heart clenched, just imagining the pain that Danny went through alone during his coma. The raven haired man wouldn't talk about his feelings and emotions during that time with him. He refused to. At least for now. Danny was seeing a therapist to help with his emotions and coping with it. A ghost therapist none the less, as they would know how attached mates for ghosts were, compared to human partners.

Hugging his son back, he smiled softly. "I'll always be here, even if you can't see me, I promise."


	20. Sled

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"You wanted to go sledding, and we don't have a sled. Besides, it's fine."

"What if you lose control?"

Phantom rose an eyebrow, silently debating if Danny was actually asking that or teasing him. "If we start to lose control I can just pick you up and we fly away from danger. Come on Danny, it'll be fun!"

The raven hair shifted from foot to foot, nervousness filling him. If the hill wasn't so steep and the fact they were using a sled made of ice, he probably wouldn't care. And well, he wasn't the one with powers, Phantom was. Taking a deep breath, he climbed in front of the ghost, shivering from the ice. "Okay, fine, we'll do it once. But afterwards I want to go do something else."

A kiss to his cheek, made him flush. "Of course, now hold on!" Gloved hands held tightly to the curve in front of him while Phantom looped his arms around his waist. They flew off and he knew the ghost was using his powers to go faster.

Gasping, he couldn't even close his eyes as they flew down the hill. Although, they were actually on a mountain. Phantom easily dodged trees and rocks, his laughter filling the human's ears. "Tree...Phantom, tree….TREE!" Danny shouted as they phased through it, his arms over his face and head. Cold hands brought them down as they continued to fly down the snow covered mountain.

When they finally landed at the bottom after Danny having a few heart attacks from Phantom phasing through things, he quickly stood up and hopped around. Green eyes looked at him funny. "My ass is freezing, but after I thaw it out, we're so doing that again."

A bright grin filled the ghost's face as he flew over to the human's car and grabbed a blanket from it to put down so Danny wouldn't freeze.

They spent the rest of the day sledding, laughter filling the air on the mountain.


	21. Snowman

I'm not sorry for the reference to Frozen.

* * *

A pink tongue stuck out as he concentrated, snowflakes dancing around his hands. Danny smiled when he formed the first ball of snow. As he was in the middle of forming the second one, Vlad appeared behind him, his warm breath caressing his ear.

It was distracting to say the least.

"Mind explaining what you are doing Daniel?"

"Practicing my powers like you told me to," he replied as he finished the second ball and had it gently land on top of the first one. Moving his hands, the teen continued to work, forming the third ball of snow.

Vlad hummed softly as hands wrapped around his waist. "I see. And this is your way of practicing?" The billionaire rested his head on Danny's shoulder, his warm breath continuing to send a pleasant shiver through his body.

"Duh, what else are ice powers good for?" Vlad chuckled, but didn't respond as he watched him continue. Once the third and final ball was formed and resting on the other two, he got to work on the rest. His hands and arms moved as he focused, the snowman coming together out of ice and snow.

The young hybrid didn't have any sticks or anything else for the snowman, so he made them out of ice. Once they were sculpted, Danny placed them on the snowman before standing back with a proud smile. A warm hand ruffled his hair as lips kissed his cheek.

"Good job little badger. You are quite the artist. Even if it is just a snowman." Bright blue eyes rolled, but a smile pulled up his lips. "Maybe next time you should make a sculpture that looks like your lover, hm? I'll even pose nude for you."

Red flamed Danny's face as he pushed his boyfriend into the snow, laughing at the disgruntled look before he was tackled into the snow as well.

"Hey Vlad!" The man looked at him as he was pinned beneath the billionaire. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The teen sang, quoting the movie they saw the other day. Vlad laughed before he swept a pile of snow on top of the ghost hero. Danny had the feeling his boyfriend regretted seeing the movie with him.


	22. Sleigh Bells

I can't get enough of these gears.

* * *

The tinkling of the bells reached his ears even all the way to his room. Sighing, he slipped on his headphones, so glad he was able to get his dad to upgrade his electronics to work and run on regular electricity as well as ectoplasm. Otherwise he wouldn't have any of it here in the ghost zone running for long. Not to mention the transmitter and receiver hooked to it so he had service and internet access. It paid to be the son of a genius half ghost.

After a few minutes, he heard the bells again and he groaned. Turning up the volume, he shouted in surprise when a group of gears flew into his face, chiming loudly about the bells. Placing a hand to his chest, Danny took a few deep breaths. He slipped off his headphones and glared at the gears.

"I thought I told you guys to stay downstairs. I have to study."

'But we want to play with you! The bells are so pretty!' They chimed at him, twirling in the air as they threw the bells back and forth between them. Rolling his eyes, he smiled at them.

"I knew you guys would like them. We had a bunch of extra ones from decorating at home and Dad's office. Maybe we can put them on some garlind or tinsel." They chittered happily at him before flying off to play some more. Shaking his head, he put his headphones back on and tried to study once more.

An hour or so passed before he heard the tinkling in his room again. "Artemis, I told you I would play-" A sleigh bell attached to a piece of mistletoe hung above his head, a purple gloved hand holding it there. His headphones were pulled off as the other hand tilted his chin up. The time master appeared before him, a smirk teasing blue lips.

"I do believe I am not Artemis, but as much as he has been bothering you, I can see why you came to that conclusion," a low and lazy voice answered. "I like these bells, they fill the tower with a bit of the sounds of Christmas it wouldn't otherwise have." The ghost leaned closer, his cool breath washing over Danny's flushed face. "Don't you think so?"

"I think you're a corny ghost," he responded, his blue eyes gazing into the endless red. A happy chuckle left those lips as they sealed over his own for a moment before pulling away.

A hand cupped his face while a thumb stroked his cheek. "Why don't we put the bells up? The gears have patiently been waiting for you to play with them. Sort of."

"I should have known I wouldn't get homework done today when I brought those with me."

"I do believe that is my job, my little halfa." Danny laughed as their hands wound together. As they put up the bells, he couldn't stop the happy smile from staying on his face. Seeing the gears so excited to play with the bells made putting up with the endless tinkling worth it.


	23. Carols

A bright flush filled the teen's face as he sang, penetrating blue eyes on him as he tried to avert his gaze. Nervousness fluttered in his belly, making him feel a little dizzy. He knew the man could pick his voice out in the crowd, single him out even before his solo came up.

Why did his choir have to be singing Christmas carols to a bunch of businesses, including Vlad Co., as their holiday act of kindness?

He did not like this way of spreading Christmas cheer.

Then his solo came up. Danny stepped out in front of the group, the rest falling into a decrescendo to low tones as he took hold of the music. The teen's voice rang out clear and confident, every note hit spot on as he sang his heart and lungs out.

Losing himself to the music, he closed his eyes to ignore the blue eyes on him. Despite all the other pairs gazing at him because of his solo, Danny only felt Vlad's eyes on him.

His one solo for that song segued into another as they continued to sing.

After a dozen or so carols, they listened to the applause of the group as the rest beamed.

Danny swallowed thickly, watching Vlad closely as the groups came together to talk before having some of the snacks laid out. Mr. Lancer slapped a hand on his shoulder before ushering him over to the famous CEO.

"Mr. Masters, this here is Danny Fenton. Quite a talent with his voice and very unique, don't you think? He always does well in his performances and manages to move people whom have never been moved. He's going to pursue a career in singing. You own one of the most famous record industries, I was wondering if you could talk to him and give him some tips for such a career." His teacher beamed, proud to have a student like him.

"Of course." Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder, but his touch was a lot more sensual than his teacher's. Mr. Lancer let go, the proud look still on his face. "Come my boy, let's go discuss in our office. Don't worry Mr. Lancer, I'll send him home in a car when we're done. This is the last place you stopped, correct?"

His teacher smiled brightly. "Yes it is. Listen well Danny, he could very well hold your future in his hands." Nodding, he let himself be led out of the room and towards the man's office.

The air was thick and tense, neither saying a word. By the way the hand was creeping down his back though, Danny had two guesses of what this 'meeting' could be.

Once they were in the office with the door locked, he was roughly pinned to it before lips smashed onto his own. Surprise flitted through him before he let himself get swept away. Vlad's hands were running over his body, pulling off his red sweater to reveal the green button up underneath, phasing beneath his clothes to touch his suddenly too hot skin. As the teen broke the kiss for air, the lips moved from his own to caress his jaw and then neck.

His button up shirt was ripped open with the buttons flying everywhere, startling him. "Vla-" A low moan tore from his throat as lips and tongue licked and kissed his throat, carefully, lovingly. One hand slipped further down until it was phasing off his belt and then sliding into his pants and boxers. The other moved up and over his chest before gently cupping his neck.

When the billionaire pulled back, he gazed at him with that piercing stare. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny stared at him for a moment, having trouble thinking with a hand slowly rubbing his cock. Shaking his head gently, he gazed back. "Because I wanted to become known on my own first. I didn't want special treatment because I'm your boyfriend. And…I know how harsh you can be to singers. I wanted a chance to build up my confidence with my voice before letting you know…"

A forehead rested against his, a nose nuzzling his own. "Oh little badger. I do that to those who need to wake up and learn how to practice, that you can't get anywhere on talent alone like what most singers think. I know you though," lips gently kissed his own. "I know how hard you must work, but I can hear and see it. You have a natural talent. A very unique and beautiful talent." Vlad went back to nipping and licking his neck. "And I'm going to make you sing for me now that I know you can."

Danny moaned as the hand tightened around his cock, making him turn to goo. Maybe this caroling thing wasn't so bad after all. If it would end like this all the time.


	24. Chestnuts

Phantom popped a few more chestnuts into his mouth, chewing softly as he watched Danny sleep. The raven hair didn't care for the food, but he loved it. He especially loved to eat it and then kiss his boyfriend, watching as the face scrunched up from the taste.

It had been a long day. They had gone ice skating and Danny had fallen more than once. A few bruises, but nothing worse. And a very bruised ego.

The ghost chuckled, his fingers running through the soft hair, humming softly as he picked up a few more chestnuts. He ate them only around Christmas. Danny hated tasting them all the time. After he finished eating, he leaned down and kissed his sleeping boyfriend. The raven hair didn't respond at first, but after prodding with his tongue, he felt him begin to awake slightly in his sleep. Well at least his arousal.

Their tongues molded against one another, his stroking and pulling, trying to get Danny to respond more. A few minutes later and he pulled away, a smirk on his face. Hazy blue eyes glanced up as a tongue stuck out in disgust.

"You're an asshole Phantom, you know I hate chestnuts."

The ghost laughed before licking his lips, popping another few chestnuts into his mouth with a smirk.


	25. Christmas Music

And here it is! The last of the Christmas fics. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this is coming up late, fanfiction was spazzing early and just now let me on haha.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he watched Danny get dressed, putting on an ugly Christmas sweater and then a santa hat. Christmas music played softly in the background as tinsel was hung everywhere with lights. Even their bedroom.

"Is all of this really necessary?" The billionaire asked a little annoyed.

Blue eyes shifted over before looking back in the mirror to fix his hat. "I thought I was the grinch," Danny laughed softly. "And yes it is. It's a holiday party, you gotta deck out for it." Vlad rose a brow, but didn't comment further.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and the older halfa realized he had spaced out. The arms pulled him up from his seat and Danny moved them into position to dance. Smiling, he let the young hybrid lead him into a simple waltz, using the Christmas music for a beat.

They danced to the music for a few songs before Danny leaned up and kissed him softly. As they pulled apart, the ghost hero smiled. "How about we go to the party and show everyone how amazing at dancing we are? Even if it's to Christmas music?" Vlad laughed, nuzzling their noses together as the music continued to play in the background.

"If it means I get to sweep you off your feet and then yank that atrocious sweater off of you later, then yes. It sounds wonderful."


End file.
